The Blizzard
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 9 is finally here! That's right I updated! Yay! What happens when a freak blizzard hits Stars Hollow and traps Lorelai, Rory, Dean, and Lane at Luke's Diner with Luke and Jess? Please R&R!
1. Going for Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE feedback!

"Hey mom, Dean and I are going to go to Luke's and get some coffee," Rory hollered to Lorelai, who was in the kitchen ordering a pizza.

"Rory, it's 8:00 at night and you're going to get coffee?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the living room, looking at Rory with a frown.

"Yeah" Rory replied.

Suddenly, Lorelai grinned widely. "I've taught you so well!"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "Come on, Dean."

"Ok. Don't forget your jacket" Dean told her.

"I am so coming!" Lorelai exclaimed as she grabbed her jacket and her keys and headed out the door.

"Let's go, Dean" Lorelai hollered from the porch.

Dean smiled and grabbed his coat. "You know, I like your mom."

"I do too" Rory said with a laugh and walked out the door.

The three of them headed off, for Luke's, on foot.

"It is so cold!" Rory exclaimed as she huddled deeper into her jacket.

Lorelai smiled and sniffed the air. "It's gonna snow!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said, it's gonna snow. You can smell it in the air" Lorelai replied.

Dean sniffed the air. "Yeah, I guess you can."

Suddenly, Rory's pager beeped and the sound sliced through the cold, clear night air.

"It's Lane. Can I use your cell, mom?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Sure, hon, here it is" Lorelai said as she pulled it out and handed it to Rory.

"Hi, Lane. What's up?" Rory asked when Lane picked up.

"Well, I finished all my homework, so I thought maybe you could meet me at Luke's for a few minutes" Lane answered.

"Sure. Mom, Dean and I are headed there right now.

"Okay. I'm on my way" Lane said and then hung up.

"She's gonna meet us at Luke's" Rory told Lorelai and Dean.

"Cool" Lorelai replied.

Dean just nodded.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at Luke's.

"Wow, it sure is deserted" Lorelai commented.

Lane burst through the door before anyone could respond to Lorelai.

"Hi, guys. Wow, where is everyone?" Lane asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"I don't know" Lorelai replied.

"Hey, Luke. Where are you?" Lorelai hollered up the stairs.

Luke hurried down the stairs, out of breath. "Lorelai, I just called your house and left a message."

"About what?" Lorelia asked him and the other three looked at him in anticipation.

"You all have to get home! They just announced, on the weather channel, that we're about to get hit with a blizzard," Luke told them breathlessly.

"A blizzard?" Lane screeched.

"Yeah. You all need to get home now!" Luke ordered.

Everyone turned around and headed for the door. But before Dean could even place his hand on the knob a howling sound was heard.

"I think it's to late," Lorelai whispered right before the snow hit hard.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Snow!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show or it's products.

A/N: Here's an update! Now you know what to do after reading this chapter… REVIEW please! Thanks!

"Was that what I think it was?" Luke asked with a grimace.

Lorelai looked at the swirling snow outside the diners, many windows. "Um… yeah, Luke, it was. See the shiny white snow outside the window?"

Luke glared at her. "I don't think this is the time for your stupid jokes, Lorelai!"

"My stupid jokes, my stupid jokes? Well, you normally think my supposed stupid jokes are pretty funny! You creep!" Lorelai shrieked.

"CREEP?" Luke hollered.

At this, Rory stepped in. "All right, you two. This is not the time for one of your arguments. We need to calm down. We could all be stuck here for awhile so we need to get along!" 

"I guess you should have left Dean at home then." Lane answered.

"What?" Rory asked her in confusion.

Lane pointed at Jess, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused as to why they were all huddled at the door looking slightly hysterical.

Rory sighed when she saw him. "Just great. Now we're all stuck in here with two guys who don't get along at all and Lorelai and Luke who are glaring at each other."

"Well, it's not my fault he baits me! He has a thing for you and you won't admit it." Dean bellowed.

"And you are way to threatened by that, aren't you, Bag Boy." Jess popped off with a smug expression on his incredibly cute face. (A/N: I just had to add the incredibly cute face line. Hehe.)

"So you're admitting it, huh, Jess?" Dean said with a glare. "Did you hear that, Rory? He admitted it. Now you can't deny it. Now you have to stop being friends with him!" Dean said with a triumphant look.

"Dean, don't start! We are stuck here with each other and I'm tired of fighting about this! Just stop harping on this! We are friends. End of story!" Rory shrieked slightly hysterically.

"All right, honey, just calm down. Everything's going to be all right." Lorelai said calmly and led Rory over to sit on a stool at the counter.

"What do you mean, you're all stuck here?" Jess asked in confusion.

"Look out the window, smarty." Lane said with a glare.

"All I see is white." Jess answered.

"Good. You get a gold star." Lane popped off.

Jess glared at her.

Dean snickered. 

Rory sighed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Luke shook his head and gazed out the window, as if hoping the snow would let up and he could be released from the diner full of smarty pant know-it-alls.

Everyone started arguing at once. But everyone immediately fell silent when the power popped off and they were left in the dark.

Luke quickly took charge. "Everyone stay where you are and I'll go turn on the backup generator."

"You have a backup generator?" Lorelai squeaked.

"Yep. My dad put it in." Luke replied gruffly.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked sounding slightly panicked. But Luke didn't answer.

"Luke?" Lorelai squeaked again.

"He went into the basement to turn the generator on." Jess answered calmly.

Rory was amazed at the calmness in his voice. She was ready to scream at the whole situation.

"Okay." Lorelai answered and squeezed Rory's hand.

The light's came on a second later and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least I'll miss wheat cake week in the Kim house." Lane said with a small laugh.

Everyone laughed along with her, relieved to be able to laugh at something.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or any products, or anything pertaining to the show or its characters.

A/N: Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW please! And thanks for all of the reviews, guys! Keep it up!

Luke came back in and stared in confusion at the laughing group before him. "What?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said a little snidely.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you two. Be nice." Rory ordered.

"I didn't do anything. She was rude, all on her own, with no help from me." Luke retorted.

"Nenanenena" Lorelai taunted.

Luke glared at her.

"Oh my word! You two are ridiculous. Get a grip on reality, this is not kindergarten." Rory exclaimed in frustration.

Lorelai pouted, but Luke sighed and said, "Okay. The generator is working now, but the problem is…"

"Problem? What problem? I don't like that word." Lorelai whined.

Luke ignored the interruption and continued, "The problem is that the generator runs on gas and we don't have a lot of that."

"To bad. If it ran on hot air, Jess could supply plenty of that. We wouldn't run out the whole time we're stuck here." Dean said with a snort.

Jess took a step forward and glared at him. 

Rory calmly stepped between them.

Lane rolled her eyes and said, "This whole, I'm so much better than you fight, is getting real old, real fast."

Luke again ignored the interruption, and looked at Lorelai. "Can you please be semi-normal for now? We are trapped with a bunch of bickering teenagers. We have to be level headed and calm. We are the adults."

Lorelai grinned and laughed. "Come on. You know it's fun to see who can come up with the best insults."

"Let me rephrase that. I am an adult." Luke said.

Lorelai decided that it was time to take charge. "Okay, okay. What do we need to do?"

"Lane, Rory, and you, need to go upstairs and find all the blankets you can. Pile them up on one of the beds and report back down here." Luke ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Lorelai playfully replied.

Luke gave her a look and she quickly sobered. "Okay, girls, you heard him, move!"

"What should we do?" Dean asked.

Jess rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You boys go and see what we have to eat that we don't have to cook." Luke replied.

For once, Jess just headed for the kitchen, without argument.

Dean followed quietly.

Luke realized that he had given everyone a job, but himself. "I guess I had better go supervise the guys, and make sure they don't start throwing stuff at each other." Luke muttered as he headed for the kitchen too.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their merchandise. I don't own anything pertaining to Jimmy Buffet or anything regarding him, or merchandise, music, or anything else that even remotely pertains to him or products, or merchandise by him.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! And a thank you to bambi-cat for all of her reviews! And bambi-cat, don't worry about me getting sick of your reviews. I absolutely LOVE reviews! Thanks for all of them. If you guys want to check out fics that I co-write with my sister Oy-with-the-poodles, then look under the pen name, How-bout-that-schnitzel. Hope you guys like the new chapter! Please remember to REVIEW!

"I can't believe that we get to search Luke's apartment. And with his permission too." Lorelai said with a snicker.

Lane giggled too.

"What do you expect to find?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some more Jimmy Buffet memorabilia, or some evidence of coffee grounds." Lorelai laughed.

"Coffee grounds?" Lane asked wrinkling her nose.

"I bet he drinks coffee, but he just doesn't want me to know, so that he can try to be mean to me about my coffee intake." Lorelai said snottily.

Rory opened the cabinet door. "Let's see. Here's a box of tea. Here's another one, and a third one. Ah. He likes choices."

"And there are some used tea bags, and a zinger wrapper in the trash can." Lane said.

"It is obvious two very different people live here." Lorelai commented.

"Yep. Now don't you think we should stop looking at their food cabinet and search for blankets?" Rory asked.

"I agree." Lane said with a toss of her hair.

Lorelai's head was stuck in their pantry. "There is a bunch of junk food in here. Do you think Luke eats any of it?"

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded, directly behind Lorelai.

Lorelai jumped and almost hit her head. "Look what you almost made me do!"

"What I almost made you do? This is ludicrous! You are supposed to be looking for blankets! What are you doing looking in the food cabinets?" Luke growled in the direction of the other two.

Rory looked guilty. "Well."

"Stop right there, missy! We don't have to tell him a thing!" Lorelai exaggerated.

"What were you doing?" Luke demanded again.

Lorelai lost her haughty look and took on a sheepish one. "We were snooping." She said hanging her head.

"And what have I told you about that?" Luke asked with an air of authority.

"That it's bad and it invades peoples privacy." Lorelai said looking at the ground.

"That's right. Now are you going to find the blankets like you were sent up here to do?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

"We're sorry." Lane and Rory echoed.

"Good. Now I'm going back downstairs to keep an eye on the boys. The way they fight, they can't be left alone very long."

"All right." Lorelai said.

When Lorelai looked back up at the girls she had a pouty expression. "As much as I hate to admit it, Luke was right. We were wrong to snoop. From now on, we only look in places that might hold blankets."

"Agreed." Rory said.

"Agreed." Lane answered.

Lorelai's eyes sparkled. "Let's see how many blankets we can find!"

Putting their hands together, they all shouted, "All for one and one for all!"

A/N: Hey guys! Here is an update! Please review and let me know what you thought. And yep, I'm taking this story slowly. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Reprimand

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, characters, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products. I do own my ideas though.

A/N: Here's an update! Sorry about the lack of updates on this story, but you know how it is to be busy. But here I am now. Please REVIEW!

"I cannot believe this!" Lorelai said in disgust as she stared at the pile of blankets that they had gathered and thrown on Luke's old sofa.

Rory wrinkled her nose and exhaled.

Lane raised her eyebrows and looked at the pile doubtfully.

"These blankets are like a hundred years old. I bet they go all the way back to Luke's infanthood." Lorelai cried.

Rory tilted her head and gave Lorelai a disbelieving look. "Mom, Luke is not a hundred years old, he's not even close to that."

"Well…" Lorelai said.

Rory raised one eyebrow and gazed at her.

"Maybe they date back to his dad's infanthood." Lorelai exclaimed.

"_Infanthood? _Is that a word?" Lane asked.

"Yes." Lorelai stated with a small flick of her perfectly fixed hair.

"Are you sure? Rory, is it?" Lane asked again.

"I said it, therefore it is a real word. If a person uses it then it's a word."

"Rory?" Lane repeated.

Rory shrugged. "I'd have to look at my dictionary for that one."

"Ha." Lorelai scoffed.

Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple of blankets. "Okey Dokey, let's get these downstairs and find out what Luke wants us to do with them. He must have some kind of plan."

"Maybe not. Maybe he just sent us up here to take our minds off of the blizzard and that we are trapped in here with both, Dean and Jess. Not none of them, not one of them, but both of them." Lane muttered.

Lorelai followed Rory's example and picked a few blankets up. Tossing them in Lane's arms, she picked the rest up and headed for the door. "Let's go see if he has a plan."

"I doubt he does." Lane muttered.

Rory threw her a confused look, but instead of questioning her right then, she dropped it and followed carefully after Lorelai.

"Be careful on the stairs you two, it's easy to trip with all of these blankets." Lorelai called in a motherly tone.

Rory carefully picked her way down the stairs trailing behind Lorelai and Lane followed suit.

Meanwhile….

The boys were still in the pantry making a large pile of canned goods that they could eat without cooking.

Jess and Dean kept bumping into each other in their search for food. Neither wanted to give up where he was working, so instead of compromising and one taking one end of the room and the other taking the other end, they continued to bump into each other. Each time they came within hitting range one of them would _accidentally_ bump hard into that one's side or shoulder. Whether it was with his shoulder or a box of snow peas. Like caged tigers they glared at each other and the bumping turned into smacking and had almost escalated to a full-fledged fist fight, but Luke came back just in time. 

When he had observed the situation he pointed to each end of the room and bellowed. "Dean in that corner, and Jess in that corner."

They glared at each other but both walked to their designated corners. "And stay there. I will be checking up on you two." Luke said as he walked back out to the diner where Lorelai was calling to him.

Walking out he found an enormous pile of blankets sitting on the counter with the three girls perched on stools peering over the top of it at him.

"You don't follow orders very well, do you?" Luke directed his sarcastic question to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked confused, not an unusual expression for her when dealing with Luke. "Huh?"

"That was eloquent." Luke snorted.

Lorelai glared at him.

Rory sighed and rubbed her arms with her hands. She tuned the two of them out and glanced around the diner. It looked barren and cold. All of the chairs had been picked up and put on top of the tables like they were every night at closing. Except it wasn't a typical night of closing. They were all trapped. This fact hit Rory full force as she stared at the wall of white pressing in from every side that held windows. There was a nip in the air and her nose was cold.

"Luke, why isn't the heat on?" Rory questioned her teeth chattering and her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sorry, Rory, I'm trying to conserve the gas to keep the lights on. The heat is on; it's just turned on really low. It's the best I can do for now. You girls take the blankets upstairs and put them on one of the beds, like I originally instructed, Luke glared in Lorelai's direction, and you girls can climb under them. I'll call you when dinner is done."

Rory nodded and Lorelai tossed her head and grabbed some blankets. "Come along, girls."

Rory just shrugged at Luke and she and Lane followed Lorelai back up the stairs they had just descended.

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Remember to keep it clean. Thanks.


	6. Supervising

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, products, or anything like that.

A/N: Hey, guys, lookey here, I'm updating! Hehe! You know what to do…REVIEW!

Lorelai pouted as she stomped up the stairs, with the other two following closely. "Why is Luke being so mean to me?" She whined to them as she dumped her blankets on one of the beds.

"Mom, I don't think he's really trying to be mean. He's just trying to take care of everyone." Rory reasoned as she followed Lorelai and dumped her blankets too.

"Well, I think he's being mean."

"Why don't you offer to help supervise the boys? That would probably free Luke up to finish more important things." Rory suggested.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go supervise the boys and Lane and I will finish making the beds."

"Why would I, of all people, supervise the boys?" Rory squealed.

"Because Dean will be on his best behavior." Lane explained.

Rory heaved a deep sigh and reluctantly headed back down the stairs.

She pushed the door opened and found Luke dishing up dinner.

"Luke, I thought we were eating canned stuff like peas, and potatoes. Stuff we didn't have to cook."

Luke looked up from the burgers and fries. "We were, but I had these already cooked from today."

"How are you going to heat them up? Are we going to eat them cold?" Rory questioned wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Nope. I'm going to pop them in the microwave." Luke explained.

"What about conserving power?" Rory asked.

"We still have to. But I figured we'll be eating enough cold stuff soon enough, so we might as well have at least one warm meal."

"Good. But the reason I came down was to volunteer to supervise the guys, so that you could do more important stuff." Rory told him frowning slightly.

"Oh, that's great. Maybe they'll stop fighting with you there. But how come you're frowning like that?"

"Because, I'm envisioning being in the same room with Jess and Dean, at the same time." Rory admitted.

Luke grimaced. "Chin up, and march." He said pointing to the stock room, which had its door hanging open so that Luke could hear what was going on inside while he fixed dinner.

Rory mirrored Luke's grimace and reluctantly trudged toward the door. Passing through it, she found Jess making a pile of canned carrots.

Dean was sitting down taking a break and looking through what he had collected thus far.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

They both looked up and smiled at Rory. Dean's smile was an I'm so glad you're here look and Jess's was half-way between an I'm glad you're here, and I really don't care for your current boyfriend smirky/smile.

Rory gave a small giggle and sat down on a crate. "Do you guys need any help?"

"Well, you could come help me find all the cans of green beans." Jess spoke quickly, before Dean could have Rory help him out on his side of the room.

"Okay." Rory agreed with a genuine smile.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Okey Dokey. I think we're done up here." Lorelai stood back and surveyed the neatly made bed.

They had piled it high with blankets and fluffed the pillows.

"You and Rory can sleep down at the end and I'll sleep up top in the middle." Lorelai said.

"All right." Lane agreed tiredly.

"I'm hungry." Lorelai said as she patted her stomach.

Lane's response was a rumble coming from her tummy.

Lorelai giggled. "I guess you're hungry too."

Lane laughingly agreed and headed downstairs.

A/N: I guess I'll stop there for now. Please let me know what you thought. But remember to keep it G rated! Thanks so much! Hope you guys liked it.


	7. A Little Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters, or products.

A/N: Here I am again. Sorry for the lack of updates but you know how it is. I get busy and am not in the mood to write... but I am updating this story so review okay? Plus could you guys give me a hint about what you would like to see me update, besides this story? I'm not sure what I'll be updating next, maybe my Kim Possible fic. Let me know. Now on with the story!

"Luke, we're hungry." Lorelai complained as she and Lane arrived downstairs.

"And we don't want to eat peas and carrots, please." Lane begged.

Luke looked up from were he was setting out plates on the counter. "Don't worry, it's not that."

"What are we having?" Lorelai whined.

Luke raised his eyebrows at her plaintive whine. "Lorelai, I thought you agreed to be an adult."

"I am an adult, thank you very much." Lorelai said and feeling silly, stuck her tongue out, scrunched up her nose, and raised her eyebrows at him just as he turned his back toward her.

"Oh, phooey." Lorelai muttered under her breath, thinking that he had missed her funny face.

"I saw that." Luke said loudly.

"How?" Lane asked with a laugh.

Luke just shook his head and pointed at the shiny toaster sitting in front of him.

"And I might add that is not adult like." Luke said with a grimace.

Lorelai scowled and took a seat at the counter. "Ha. You thought it was funny. Just admit it now. You did. You just don't want to laugh. Come on…laugh!

Luke just looked at her and shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"And you didn't answer my question, what are we eating?" Lorelai asked with a slight frown.

Lane continued to stand and watch them banter.

"Maybe I would answer your question if you didn't whine like a baby."

Lorelai pouted. "Why are you being mean to me?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "That is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S." Luke dragged the word out and looked at Lorelai.

"What is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S?" Lorelai mimicked Luke's word.

"You saying I'm being mean to you."

"Well, aren't you?"

"NO."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

Luke scrunched his face and rolled his eyes. "Positive."

Lorelai shrugged and let the subject drop. "Seriously though, what are we eating?"

"Burgers and fries. I already had them done from earlier today." Luke answered.

"Yay!" Lorelai laughed.

Lane decided to check on Rory and the boys since the bantering show was over between them.

After Jess asked for Rory's help, she gladly walked over to his side of the stockroom and began digging through the pile of cans.

Jess soon had her in stitches telling her about some of the books he had read and some of the conversations he and Luke had had since he had moved in.

Dean started slamming cans around and glaring in their direction.

Rory finally excused herself from Jess and walked over to Dean. "Can we talk? In private?"

"Fine." Dean said tightly.

Rory led him behind a metal bookcase that held more cans and various other stock.

"What?" Dean questioned.

Rory sighed deeply. "Dean, I can't take you doing this anymore. Please stop. Jess and I are just friends. That is all. Friends. And you know why that is? Because I like him and he likes me. FRIENDS. Because I already have a boyfriend. But I can never have enough friends. But I don't know how much longer I'll have a boyfriend if you don't stop acting so jealous and mistrustful."

Dean just stared at her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? You are stressing me out. This is a bad enough situation without you acting all ridiculous."

"Rory, I don't want to lose you to him."

"Dean, I stated what I had to say about this situation."

Dean nodded and looked sad. "I'll try to be more understanding."

"Thank you." Rory said and reaching up placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She repeated softly and walked away.

Dean just looked after her.

When Lane came in, she found them all working peacefully side by side.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks.


	8. You Said What!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters or anything like that.

A/N: Okay guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm going to try to do better. So y'all please do your part and leave me lots of REVIEWS! I love em! Plus, I do not watch the new episodes of Gilmore Girls anymore. My stories have nothing to do with what is happening on the show in season 5.

Lane stood in the doorway for a moment and observed the situation before her. Jess and Rory were on one side of the stock room together, collecting cans, and chatting.

Dean was on the other side, looking a little grumpy and upset.

Lane took another look at Rory talking to Jess and sighing deeply walked over to Dean and took a seat beside him. Smiling to brightly, she reached for a stash of green beans and put them in a cardboard box. "Hey, Dean, how's it going?"

Dean looked at her with a grimace and gestured with his head to Jess and Rory. "Not so good or she would be over here helping me."

Lane bit her lip and looked down at the stockpile she was accumulating. "Dean, I…" She trailed off and sighed again.

Dean stared at her for a minute. "I've lost her, haven't I?"

Lane shrugged. "Did she break up with you?"

"No. But I guess I should add, not yet anyway."

"Dean."

"What?"

"I just don't know that Rory likes Jess as a boyfriend. I mean she's dating you."

"For the time being." Dean said as he gazed pointedly across the room at Rory.

She was gazing at Jess and laughing brightly at something he had just said to her.

Lane flushed and said, "Why don't you just break up with her if you feel that way."

Dean stared at her in shock.

Lane turned a funny shade of red. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Me either." Dean stated.

"I mean, she's my friend, but if you really feel that she doesn't care about you anymore then maybe…" Lane trailed off and abruptly stood up. "Excuse me."

Crossing the room swiftly, she grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her to her feet.

Rory looked at her and frowned. "What?"

"We need to talk…NOW!"

"Okay, I'm coming." She shrugged apologetically to Jess and allowed Lane to pull her from the room.

Once Lane had pulled her several feet into the kitchen and away from the stockroom door, she turned to Rory and said, "I just told Dean that he maybe should break up with you."

Rory gasped and stared at her in a shocked silence.

Lane ignored it and went on. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved, but Dean looked so hurt and you looked so happy talking to Jess, that at first I just said it without thinking. But then I really thought about and you're really hurting him. You need to explain about you and Jess being friends or break up with Dean and date Jess. I've never said anything before, because I like Dean and I didn't want him to get hurt, but I'm really serious about this Rory."

At first Rory didn't seem to hear any of it, but her brain zeroed in on one thing Lane had said. "Because I like Dean."

A/N: I know… I almost can't believe I ended there either. Lol. Please leave lots and lots of Reviews you guys. Plus a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 7! Keep em coming! Thanks and hoped you liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't own the show or anything, just what I write.

"Wait a minute… What the hell do you mean you like Dean?" Rory cursing surprised even herself but she was too freaked out to even care.

Lane's eyes widened behind her glasses. "No, no, no, no, no! Rory! I'm your best friend. How could you think that? I mean I like Dean as a friend and I don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

Rory narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose as she considered Lane's words. She was her best friend outside of Lorelai but she wasn't sure that any of this added up. Maybe she was just looking for an excuse to be mad at someone because of feeling so trapped or maybe there was something really there? Being unsure was not something she appreciated so she decided to shrug it off for now and go back to helping Jess search for cans. "I have to go finish helping Jess. You and I can talk about this later maybe."

Lane gave a sigh of relief and nodded quickly. "I guess I'm going to go find Lorelai then."

"Okay then." Rory replied and headed for Jess.

It seemed like lately she was always headed in Jess's direction Lane thought bitterly for half a moment before shaking the thought away.

Dean had watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye wondering what they were talking about but knowing that it would annoy Rory further if he asked her about it. His face darkened in anger, however, when he saw Rory go back to Jess's side of the storage room. Knowing that if he said anything she would just break up with him, he clamped his lips shut and looked back at the shelves in front of him

Lane walked in to Luke and Lorelai squaring off across the counter.

"Give me more coffee now, Lucas!"

"Sit your butt down, Lorelai!"

"After you give me coffee, burger boy!"

"You have already had an entire pot in the past ten minutes, you crazy woman!"

"Well it's cold outside and in here and I'm shivering…" Lorelai turned on the pout and directed her baby blues directly to his face.

Luke huffed but ultimately caved and poured her yet another endless cup of java.

Lane stood watching them for a few minutes wondering when the two of them would come to the realization that they were deeply madly in love with the other one.

Before she could take this thought any farther, Lorelai spotted her and waved her over. "Hey, Lane, how are things going back there?"

Lane sat on the stool beside her and shrugged. "Well Dean hasn't punched Jess yet so I guess its going all right."

Lorelai snorted. "That isn't going to last long I'm sure."

"Well I think he's to scared to do anything." Lane muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he said that he thought Rory was going to break up with him and I told him maybe he should break up with her if he felt that way." Lane said slightly hostilely.

An eyebrow shooting skyward Lorelai looked over at her. "Hmm. Why would you say that, Lane?"

"I don't know why. I guess because Dean looked so hurt and Rory looked so happy with Jess. I think it would be better if she just let Dean off the hook already so he could go find someone else that will make him happy and actually want to be with him. I told Rory what I said and she got upset with me but I couldn't help it." Lane burst out running short of breathe as she finished her diatribe.

"Hmmm." Taking a gulp of her coffee she turned back to Lane. "Do you happen to like Dean just a little maybe, Lane?"

"No!" She denied vehemently.

"Ok ok. Just chill out, babe. It wouldn't be all that bad if you did. I know it's bad from a best friend point of view but it would be natural to have a crush on someone even if you couldn't have him. It's not like you have acted on it or ever would while he was still with Rory. Would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Rory is my best friend! I would never ever do that to her."

"Well then. I'm sure Rory understands that and won't be mad for long, hon. I really think she is just confused about what she wants right now. She and Dean have been together for a long time for someone as young as they are. Romance is definitely never easy."

Lane nodded her head and stared into space. "Yeah I see what you mean."

Both whipped their heads around in shock when they heard a loud crash come from the storage area and Luke holler out.

"Oh crap!" Lorelai shouted and jumped off her stool.

Crashing into the doorway they spotted Jess in the middle of a pile of cans with his hand to one eye and Dean standing near him red in the face, fist clenched at his sides and Rory stood in the middle between both of them with a furious expression taking over her normally calm face.

Leave a review please. Let me know if there are any particular pairings or ideas you have or would like to see


End file.
